Mizerka Ombra dell’Oceano
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60986 |no = 1384 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Quando venne a sapere della morte della dea, le sue sorelle provarono a capire se di fatto la ragazza che in teoria avrebbe ucciso la dea avesse solo assistito senza partecipare. Quando le chiesero dove si trovasse la ragazza, lei rispose che era in un posto in cui non avrebbero potuto raggiungerla, e che non avrebbe aggiunto nient’altro. Si dice che in seguito si sia separata dalle sorelle e sia partita per luoghi sconosciuti. |summon = Cercare è inutile. Seguire è inutile. Tutte menzogne nelle profondità dell’oscurità, dove neanche io riesco a vedere... |fusion = Non potrei mai far felice nessuno con la mia ricerca... Può fare questo la fusione? |evolution = Tutto prima o poi affonda negli abissi... Anche questa era la mano del destino? Persino io...non so la risposta... |hp_base = 5064 |atk_base = 2089 |def_base = 2265 |rec_base = 1940 |hp_lord = 6667 |atk_lord = 2611 |def_lord = 2824 |rec_lord = 2417 |hp_anima = 7559 |rec_anima = 2179 |atk_breaker = 2849 |def_breaker = 2586 |atk_guardian = 2371 |def_guardian = 3062 |rec_guardian = 2289 |hp_oracle = 6607 |def_oracle = 2652 |rec_oracle = 2774 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Tempio del Dio sommerso |lsdescription = +40% DIF, PS massimi - Aumento del numero di colpi - Probabile attacco normale su tutti i nemici |lseffect =* * |lsnote = +1 to each hit count, 25% chance for normal attack to hit all foes, at 50% damage penalty |bb = Cavaliere Anima: Godfrey |bbdescription = Combo di 13 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Probabile enorme riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno - Aumento enorme barra BB - Danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente barra BB x 3 turni |bbnote = 8 BC fill, 5~7 BC fill when damage taken, 30% chance to reduce 50% of enemies' Atk and/or Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Versaledge Animus |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi Tenebra su tutti nemici - Molto probabile effetto Maledizione - Probabile enorme riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno - Danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente barra BB e potrebbero ripristinare leggermente PS x 3 turni |sbbnote = 5~7 BC fill when damage taken, 20% chance to heal 20~25% of HP from damage taken, 30% chance to reduce 50% of enemies' Atk and/or Def, 80% chance to inflict Curse |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Circumfusione |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF di 1 turno per 3 turni - Enorme aumento PS massimi - I danni subiti aumentano enormemente la barra BB e ripristinano enormemente i PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 50 BC fill when damage taken, 35% boost to max HP, 80% reduction on enemies' Atk and Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Esilio abissale |esitem = |esdescription = Probabile aggiunta Ignora DIF ad attacco - Impedisce danno critico - Probabile resistenza a massimo 2 attacchi KO |esnote = 50% chance to ignore Def, 40% chance to resist 2 KO attacks |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * fino alla fine della battaglia * * |evofrom = 60985 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte II |addcatname = Mizerka 7 }}